(NOT APPLICABLE)
(NOT APPLICABLE)
The present invention relates to a connector for securing one item to another and, more particularly, to a snap connector incorporating a repositionable fastener.
Conventional boat canvas or canopy connectors include a snap fastener with a male snap member secured to a surface of the boat frame attachable to a corresponding female snap member fixed to the canvas. Alignment and installation of the female snap member on the cover can be difficult and time-consuming and typically must be done after the male snap members are secured to the boat frame. Moreover, once the female snap members are appropriately fixed to the canvas, the snap members can be shifted out of alignment by virtue of stretching or shrinking of the canvas, e.g., via exposure to environmental elements or the like. Moreover, stress points may be created on the boat canvas material in the area of the female snap members causing undue stress and possible separation of material at the snap.
The present invention relates to a snap connector incorporating a repositionable fastener. In a preferred application, the snap connector is provided for securing a boat canvas or canopy to a boat frame and/or windshield (hereinafter generally xe2x80x9cboat framexe2x80x9d). One portion of a conventional snap is attached to a surface such as a boat surface in a known manner. The complementary portion of the snap includes a surrounding component with one-half of a repositionable fastener facing away from the boat surface. In this manner, a boat canvas including the other half of the repositionable fastener can be readily secured to the boat. As a consequence, it allows the boat company to install the snaps in the windshield earlier in the boat assembly process by making the snap-to-canvas connection adjustable. Moreover, it allows for adjustment in the field to compensate for shrinkage.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a connector for securing a boat canvas to a boat frame includes a first half of a snap connector fixable to the boat frame; a second half of the snap connector releasably engageable with the first half of the snap connector; and a first half of a repositionable fastener disposed surrounding the second half of the snap connector. The first half of the repositionable fastener is releasably engageable with a second half of the repositionable fastener secured to the boat canvas. A connecting force between the first and second halves of the repositionable fastener is greater than a connecting force of the first and second halves of the snap connector.
The second half of the snap connector is preferably disposed facing the first half of the snap connector, wherein the first half of the repositionable fastener is disposed facing an opposite direction. The first half of the repositionable fastener is preferably substantially centered with the second half of the snap connector.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a boat windshield in combination with a boat canvas includes a windshield frame supporting a windshield; a first half of a snap connector fixed to the windshield frame; a second half of the snap connector releasably engageable with the first half of the snap connector; a first half of a repositionable fastener disposed surrounding the second half of the snap connector; and a boat canvas including a second half of the repositionable fastener. The first half of the repositionable fastener is releasably engageable with the second half of the repositionable fastener, and a connecting force between the first and second halves of the repositionable fastener is greater than a connecting force of the first and second halves of the snap connector.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a method of securing a boat canvas including a second half of a repositionable fastener to a boat frame including a first half of a plurality of snap connectors is provided. In the method, a plurality of two-sided connectors are secured to the first half of the snap connectors, the two-sided connectors including a second half of the snap connectors on one side and a first half of the repositionable fastener on an opposite side. The boat canvas is positioned and secured by attaching the second half of the repositionable fastener to the first half of the repositionable fastener. The boat canvas may be optionally removed, wherein the two-sided connectors remain secured to the removed boat canvas via the first and second halves of the repositionable fastener.
Preferably, after optionally removing the boat canvas with the two-sided connectors attached, the method may include re-securing the boat canvas to the boat frame by attaching the two-sided connectors to the first half of the snap connectors. In another application, after optionally removing the boat canvas with the two-sided connectors attached, the method may include removing the two-sided connectors from the boat canvas, and re-securing the two-sided connectors to the first half of the snap connectors, thereby compensating for any shrinkage of the boat canvas.